Ligature
by ByakuNeko-chan
Summary: Hum...petit oneshot DM/HP qui ne prête  pas trop  à conséquences. Lemon et Yaoi, pour ne dire que ça, sinon le scénario est complètement bateau...  " Viendez voir quand même !


Auteur : ByakuNeko-chan

Titre : Ligature

Disclaimer : hum, disons que l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais que je les lui emprunte pour mes petits jeux ¬¬"

Pairing :**/!\****aux****homophobes/prudes/autres** qui se seraient égarés, il s'agit d'un DM/HP, autrement dit, du **yaoi**, donc si l'amour (et plus si affinités) entre hommes, ou plus généralement, enter personnes du même sexe, vous êtes aimablement priés de quitter cette page, destinée aux amateurs -éclairés ou non- de ce genre de littérature. Vous ayant gracieusement prévenus, les commentaires à caractère homophobe ou injurieux seront reportés. A bon entendeur...

Rating : bah...c'est pas du M, mais c'est pas innocent non plus, alors je dirais du T...

Note : D'abord, il s'agit d'un OOC complet, ou comme j'aime à dire Carrément Impossible Pour l'Auteur, ou CIPA. Je sais que les personnages n'ont pas le caractère dont les a affligé l'auteur, mais pour les besoins de l'exercice, j'ai interprété. Ensuite, comme ma fic sur Death Note, _Got__a__Fever_, la présente histoire a été rédigée en compagnie de E-chan, ma manager, si l'on peut dire, ou plutôt ma tortionnaire qui n'hésite pas à sortir son fouet pour me faire finir une fic. E-chan, si tu me lis, et je sais que tu le feras, merci de m'obliger à écrire car nous savons toutes deux que j'aime ça ;)

J'en ai fini avec le blabla d'usage, sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, rien ne me fait plus plaisir de voir des reviews ;D

**Ligature**

C'était le pompon ! Le grand Draco Malfoy, collé par cette vielle chouette de Mcgonagall, c'était aussi imaginable qu'un mouton des Highlands dansant la macarena en guêpière en soie. Mais le summum du pire, si l'on puit dire, résidait sûrement dans l'identité de son camarade de retenue, Saint Potter en personne. D'autant que c'était à cause du Balafré que le Prince des Serpentards se retrouvait là. Draco n'avait fait que sous-entendre que ce dernier ne devait sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'à son statut de Survivant, et le brun s'était jeté sur lui pour réduire son visage d'ange en une pulpe sanguinolente, le tout pendant un cours jumelé de Métamorphose sous le regard fulminant de Mcgonagall. Ni une, ni deux, elle les avait collés et ordonné de la rejoindre après le dîner dans une salle de classe non-utilisée.

Aussi, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans leurs petits souliers devant la professeur de Métamorphose. « Votre animosité l'un envers l'autre ne peut plus continuer à perturber les cours nous avons donc décidé, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, d'un commun accord de prendre des mesures dans ce sens. »expliqua-t-elle. « La retenue de ce soir fait partie de ces mesures. Veuillez me tendre vos poignets, jeunes gens Mr Potter, le droit et Mr Malfoy, le gauche, je vous prie. » ordonna ensuite la vielle dame en brandissant sa baguette. « Ligature » prononça-t-elle. Aussitôt, des grains de lumière s'assemblèrent en un lien ténu entre les poignets de Draco et Harry. « Le sort de Ligature réagit aux émotions de ceux qu'il lit. La colère fera se raccourcir le lien, alors tâcher de garder votre sang froid. Au contraire, le sort se dissipera lorsque vous aurez atteint tous les deux la sérénité. D'ici là, vous resterez ici, aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je repasserai aux alentours de minuit.» acheva la professeur avant de partir et des les laisser seuls.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce qu'une trêve tacite soit acceptée, à défaut de quoi ils devraient rester dans une proximité inconfortable. Ce calme ne devait pas durer. Harry s'éloigna autant que le sortilège lui permettait et s'installa à une table, prêt à prendre son mal en patience lorsqu'une voix moqueuse s'éleva « Alors, Potter, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mcgo' t'a pourtant à la bonne, d'habitude. Peut être parce que tu lui rappelle à elle-aussi ta Sang de Bourbe de mère. ». Le sang du brun ne fit qu'un tour et alors qu'il répliquait « Et toi, Malfoy, ça excite la tienne de le faire avec son masque de Mangemort ? », le lien magique entre lui et le blond se resserra. Les deux garçons furent projetés l'un vers l'autre, envoyant valdinguer chaises et bureaux sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'il se releva, Harry découvrit avec effroi que le lien s'était raccourcit au point de les souder par le poignet, leurs doigts entremêlés. Cette proximité d'ordinaire réservée aux amoureux fit monter le sang à ses joues. Draco remarqua sa gêne –comment ne l'aurait-il pas remarquée ?– et éprouva tout à coup le désir impérieux de faire encore plus rougir le brun. Sans crier gare –ni aéroport– il déposa un baiser rapide sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis et sentit avec satisfaction sa victime tressaillir. Le blond remonta un peu et mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille du Gryffondor qui essaya de remuer « Arrête ! » murmura celui-ci, à quoi le Serpentard répondit « Pourquoi ? ». Harry ne trouvant pas de réponse valable, Draco retourna à la gorge offerte qu'il parsema de baisers délicats. Le brun se trouvait dans un maelström de gêne, de plaisir et d'incompréhension mêlés, mais il ne songeait même pas à stopper le blond. Ce dernier, face à cette absence de réaction, accentua ses baisers, utilisant sa langue et ses dents pour marquer la peau délicate, qui se réchauffait sous ses lèvres.

Satisfait de son œuvre, Draco se recula et plongea ses yeux d'argent liquide dans ceux d'émeraude polie d'Harry. Chacun se noya dans le regard de l'autre et ils s'approchèrent doucement, attirés comme par un aimant. Enfin, leurs lèvres se soudèrent, envoyant un doux frisson de bonheur dans leurs corps. Comment décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient ? Comme les deux parties d'un tout réunies pour la première fois. De sa main libre, chacun caressa le visage, les cheveux, le cou de l'autre avec retenue. Ce baiser délicat fut bientôt rompu, mais le contact de leurs yeux resta intact. La douceur de leur regard rendait caduque l'usage des mots pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Le second baiser laissa entrevoir la passion sous la délicatesse, et leurs mains se détachèrent pour découvrir du bout des doigts le corps de l'autre. En effet, le sortilège s'était dissipé lorsque la colère avait fait place à une toute autre émotion.

Le désir d'approfondir le baiser les fit se presser l'un contre l'autre, allumant un brasier de désir en chacun des deux jeunes hommes. Draco glissa doucement ses mains sous la chemise de Harry, le découvrant avec délice alors que le brun frissonnait sous ses caresses. Celui-ci surmonta bientôt la sensation nébuleuse de plaisir et commença à déboutonner celle du blond, mettant sa peau d'un blanc soyeux à la lumière. Cette vision parfaite amena à nouveau le rouge à ses joues, détail que le Serpentard trouva adorable mais tout autant excitant. Lors de son exploration du torse frémissant du Gryffondor, il découvrit deux boutons de chair rose qui se raffermirent à son contact, tandis qu'Harry poussait un gémissement assourdi. Aussitôt, ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, de peur de produire d'autres sons embarrassants.

Mais le mal était fait : devant la gêne du brun, Draco éclata de rire, d'un rire franc et naturel, et non pas son ricanement moqueur habituel. Emerveillé par cette expression toute nouvelle sur le visage du blond, Harry le renversa au dessus de lui et l'embrassa passionnément, quémandant de sa langue l'accès à la bouche de son amant. Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et savoura bientôt le contact chaud et humide de la langue curieuse du brun. Ses mains ne restèrent pas en reste et retournèrent taquiner les tétons délicatement dressés du brun, qui soupira légèrement sous ces caresses. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, leur respiration s'était accélérée mais dans leurs yeux brillait la flamme du désir. Draco délaissa les lèvres de Harry, rouges et luisantes de salive pour sa gorge et, descendant plus bas, toujours plus bas, les boutons de chair qui appelaient aux mordillements.

Le brun n'essayait même plus de retenir ses soupirs d'aise, mais quand les mains du blond quittèrent ses hanches pour le devant déformé de son pantalon, il ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de lui échapper. Ce bruit se mua très vite en geignements de plaisir lorsque Draco fit doucement bouger sa main sur la bosse brûlante de son désir. Cependant, voulant offrir les mêmes sensations au blond, Harry posa délicatement sa main sur le relief jumeau qui distendait le pantalon de son amant puis entreprit de le masser avec une lenteur calculée. Comblé par les attentions du brun, le Serpentard lui retira rapidement son pantalon, puis le sien, dévoilant au grand jour l'excitation de deux garçons. Une fois fini, son regard fut attiré par celui du Gryffondor, mélange de passion et de timidité, qui raviva son désir à l'égard du brun.

Il retourna à ses lèvres, toujours enfiévrées et accueillantes tandis que ses mains remontaient le long des cuisses de Harry. La barrière de l'élastique du boxer fut vite surmontée et il découvrit la chaleur dévorante qui émanait du bas-ventre de son amant. Lorsqu'il le prit doucement dans sa main, le brun rompit le baiser pour gémir sans retenue, concentré sur le plaisir que Draco lui procurait. Celui-ci, gêné par le sous-vêtement, le retira et fit de même pour lui. Le Gryffondor put alors embrasser du regard le corps entièrement nu du blond superbe, mais il avait surmonté sa pudeur et, avec un sourire malicieux, il alla embrasser la gorge chaude et pâle du blond. Draco, agréablement surpris par l'initiative, reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur la verge tendue de Harry qui, loin de se démonter, continua de mordiller la gorge de son amant, tout en faisant glisser une de ses mains le long de son torse jusqu'à atteindre le sexe pulsant du Serpentard et lui imprimer un mouvement similaire. Les deux jeunes hommes émirent rapidement de longs halètements plaintifs tandis que des bruits humides résonnaient dans la salle de classe.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se libérer à l'unisson. Sonné par le raz-de-marée de plaisir qu'il venait de connaître, Harry retomba et se lova dans les bras de Draco, tous deux à bout de souffle. Mais aucun d'eux ne comptait en rester là. Après quelques minutes de repos, leurs mains reprirent les chemins déjà familiers de leurs deux corps. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour que leur désir se manifeste à nouveau physiquement. Draco se releva alors et tendit sa main à Harry pour qu'il en fasse autant. Il l'entraîna près d'une table, sur laquelle il le fit s'asseoir. Aussitôt, le blond s'agenouilla devant lui et entreprit de couvrir son sexe turgescent de baisers de plus en plus appuyés, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Dès le débuts de ces attouchements, Harry avait émis de longs geignements rauques, mais lorsqu'il se trouva dans la bouche chaude et humide du blond, il poussa un doux cri d'extase et posa sa main droite dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant, comme pour lui signifier de ne pas s'arrêter.

Ce n'était de toute façon pas l'intention de Draco, qui s'ingéniait à procurer le plus de plaisir au brun se tordant de jouissance au dessus de lui en criant doucement à chaque fois que le bond découvrait un nouveau point sensible. Mais bientôt le Serpentard relâcha son sexe pour glisser sa langue plus bas, Il attrapa les jambes de Harry et les installa sur ses épaules, lui facilitant le passage jusqu'à son intimité. De sa langue, il la titilla, arrachant au brun des gémissements d'aise, après quoi, aidé d'un doigt consciencieusement humidifié, il se glissa un peu plus profondément à l'intérieur de son amant, qui, surpris, étouffa un hoquet. Mais la sensation d'inconfort du brun disparu bien vite au profit d'un plaisir insoupçonné. Les doigts suivants ne firent qu'accroître ces sensations et Harry geignit bientôt d'impatience à l'adresse du blond.

Draco, le sexe tendu douloureusement d'anticipation, prit délicatement le brun par la main et ensemble ils retournèrent vers l'endroit où ils avaient commencé leurs ébats. Le Gryffondor s'installa confortablement sur leurs vêtements, tandis que le Serpentard se positionnait au dessus de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis avec la passion sans limites qui les habitait. Alors Draco, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Harry, glissa tendrement dans l'intimité de ce dernier, allant aussi lentement qu'il pouvait pour permettre au brun de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Malgré quelques grimaces de douleur, le brun ne tarda pas à remuer pour montrer à son amant qu'il était prêt pour la suite du programme.

Nul besoin de prier le blond d'entamer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans l'intérieur chaud et serré de Harry. Les sensations étaient si intenses qu'ils perdirent rapidement toute retenue et emplirent la salle de cris de jouissance. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et devinrent plus puissants, alors que la libération approchait. Lorsqu'enfin elle les balaya, Harry et Draco restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre goûtant ensemble la chaleur qui subsistait de leur étreinte. Le blond se releva ensuite sur un coude et se pencha sur le brun pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Pas besoin de mots, ils avaient compris d'un regard que leur relation ne serait plus la même.

Dans le couloir, Mcgonagall s'éloigna de la porte. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour réunir deux têtes de pioche pareilles !


End file.
